Tales From Dungeons And Dragons
by CallMeElijah
Summary: This is the story of Zethaya, my newest character from D&D. After our sessions each week, I will write up what happened from my character's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Author's note: this story starts with the end of our last campaign and my old character, Breo. Eventually I may write the stories from that campaign, but for now, we will stick with my new character's story. I hope you enjoy! ^.^ )**_

 **Origin Story**

After defeating the last dragon, the companions travel back to the city to have drinks and revel in their newest victory. Breo sits at the bar beside Orsik drinking alongside him, avoiding his "special brew". After a bit, a tipsey Leo comes over to her  
/and tries to flirt his way into her bed for the night, but she laughs it off and sends him onhis way. She watches as Orsik drinks himself into a stupor and Erwin is blushing while being approached by a lady of the night and Varis is in a corner meditatingand  
Remo is sitting at a stool, just watching everyone around him. She just watches her latest companions as they celebrate their victory while thinking of the other companions, the ones she started this journey with; she thinks about how she haslost  
several friends along the way while twisting the strange bone necklace she always wears around her neck.

What the others do not notice is that Breo has not taken her gear to her room. Her satchel sits beside her barstool alongside her weapons and instruments.

After a bit more celebration, Breo quietly slips into each of her companions rooms and leaves a little trinket for each of her companions on their pillows; five simple braided leather necklaces, all with a different color dragon scale on the end. For  
/Orsik, she leaves the one with the blue dragon scale; for Erwin she leaves the red scale; for Remo the green scale; for Varis she leaves the black scale; and lastly for Leo, Breo carefully lays down the necklace with the pure white dragon scale, runninga  
finger along its edge as she does so. With each of these necklaces she leaves a simple note saying,

"It's been fun my friends.

~Breo."

After leaving Leo's room, she makes her way out the back of the tavern, putting the jewel encrusted eyepatch on and making sure to leave unseen, all of her gear slung over her shoulder.

(A Few Years Later)

Breo is at the helm or her ship, getting ready to leave port and make her way back to the sea. She is waiting on one last person to board the ship. Every few months, she sends out some people to check on her old companions and make sure everyone is fineand  
safe. She has heard back from all of them...except for one, the one that always makes her nervous that bad news is about to find her.

While being so lost in thought, she does not notice that the agent she has been anxiously waiting for has arrived and is standing in front of her.

"My captain..."

Breo shakes herself out of thought and composes herself.

"Yes, what news do you bring?"

The agent looks down, like what he is about to say pains him beyond words. Breo feels her heart stop beating before again pounding in her chest, almost painfully.

"My captain...your old companion...the one you always have me keep an eye on...the roguish elf man, the one named Leo...he...is no longer in this world."

Breo is frozen, unable to let go of the helm, her knuckles white with her grip on the wood. She almost does not hear the agent continue.

"He was in search of something, what it was, we do not know. He was caught by a poisoned blade...it is thought that it may have been cursed as well because there was no funeral...there was no body for a funeral. He made it to your other companions home,the  
one named Erwin, the bookkeeper; but he was beyond saving. I am very sorry my captain."

Breo watches him walk away, not actually seeing him. After a few minutes longer of standing frozen, Breo shakes herself before calling out for the first mate. He appears beside her almost instantly.

"My captain?"

Breo turns to him, trying to hold herself together.

"I must go to my cabin. You have command of the deck until I emerge again. Do not let anyone disturb me while I am in there. Unless the ship is sinking, do not disturb me."

She waits for her first mates word and quickly makes her way to her cabin, locking the door. She stands still for a second before flying into a rage and destroying almost everything in the room, throwing things against the walls, breaking the glass itemsshe  
has on her table; the only things spared are items reminding her of her friends and her instruments.

After effectively destroying her cabin, Breo falls to her cot, the tears finally falling as a scream of pure, agonizing pain is heard throughout the ship.

(A few months later)

Breo is laying down on a cot in a cabin, strumming the strings on her lute, enjoying the swaying of the ship. There is a knock on the door before it opens to reveal the first mate of the ship.

"Captain, we've found something floating in the water. We think you'll want to see this."

He rushes back out to the deck with Breo right behind him. On the deck she finds a strange looking creature with sun browned skin and hints of red as well; the creatures hair isa deep amethyst purple, reaching almost down to its feet. The strange thing  
/about this human shaped creature is that it has horns on its head and a five foot long tail which iscurrently layingbeside its limp body.

She stares at the creature, mesmerized by how beautiful the creature is to her. Breo then notices her crew shying away from the creature before rushing to its side and checking for a pulse. Upon finding a light pulse Breo uses her spell to bring the creature  
/away from the brink of death.

As she feels the pulse grow stronger she instructs some of her crew to bring the stranger to her cabin and barks at the rest to get back to work while following after to her cabin. Over the next few days she nurses the creature back to heath, waiting  
/for it come back to consciousness. When the stranger finally does, it jumps off of the bed and cowers in a corner. Breo calmly gets to her feet from her seat beside the bed and slowly gets down on one knee.

"Hello. My name is Breo and I am the captain of the vessel you now reside upon. We found you floating, barely alive in the middle of the ocean. How did you get there?"

The stranger simply looks at Breo with distrustful and terrified cat shapedgolden eyes. After getting no reply, Breo slowly walks to the cabin door and calls for the first mate to bring some food for the new comer. After the food is brought to the cabin,  
/she sets it close to the stranger and goes back to her seat and picks up her lute, beginning to play a simple and quiet tune. The stranger stairs at the food and then at Breo. Seeing no current danger, it carefully takes the food, quickly devouring  
/the whole plate full of food. The music stops and Breo looks to the stranger;

"Would you like some more food and drink?"

The creature pauses before quickly nodding its head. Breo turns back out the door and calls for more food and drink to be brought to her cabin. She once again takes her seat, but this time leaves the lute propped up on the bed and simply looks at the  
/newcomer.

"Let us start over. How about I just get your name so that I know what to call you?"

Breo had talked to her crew while the stranger was unconscious and found out the reason for their apparent paranoia of the newcomer. She found out that the newcomer was a Tiefling and they are seen as horrible creatures and treated poorly almost everywhere  
/they go. Breo deduced from the way the Tiefling looked when they were found, that a village must have tried to drown her somehow. Breo continues to think of what this creature must have gone through, becoming lost in thought.

"My name is Zethaya"

Breo almost didn't realize the creature was talking because it's voice was so quiet and gentle. She looksat the stranger for a bit before smiling gently at her.

"Mind if I call you Zeth?"

Over the course of the next years, Breo endsup taking Zeth under her wing as her apprentice, teaching her the ways of the ocean and her trade. Breo notices that Zeth has a love of playing tricks and pranking others just like herself, so she gives her  
/Alchemy Jug to her to make it more fun for Zeth. She also finds that Zeth is able to change forms and has a nack for spell work as well; most days they both canbe seen high up in the crows nest practicing spells together late into the twilight hours  
/of the day.

As the years go by, Breo begins to notice that her feelings are changing for her apprentice; she begins to see her as an equal and not a student; seeing her as a partner. Breo decides to keep these feelings in check, ignoring how she feels for years while  
/teaching and working alongside of Zeth.

After many years of trying to be content with being friends, Breo has finally had enough. She waits until they make port and most of the crew has gone to shore and calls Zeth over to the railing. She takes Zeth's hand while looking over the railing.

"Zeth...I've been thinking about this for awhile...years in fact..." she says, trailing off into her thoughts.

"Breo, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"Zeth...I love you. Will you please agree to be my partner?"

Zeth stands frozen for a minute, staring at Breo. She gently takes her hand out of Breo's.

"Breo...I...don't know what to say..."

"Just say yes...please. I've been alone for so long..."

"Breo...I don't even know my place in this world yet..."

They stand there, just staring at each other for several minutes. Breo sighs before stepping back.

"If you need some time to think about it, I understand. I will wait for you. But...it probably will be best for you to go and find yourself out in the world before making your decision."

Breo turns, and leans on the railing while looking out over the ocean. Feeling torn, Zeth leans on the railing beside Breo.

"Breo...I will come back. I just need some time"

Breo sighs again before quickly wrapping Zeth in a tight hug. Breo pulls away after a bit and looks deep into Zeth's cat likegolden eyes, like she's memorizing every emotion going through them.

"If you would like, I know someone who might can help you along with your journey. I have not seen him since I left, but I've heard he's doing good for himself right now. His name is Orsik. Go to him, tell him Breo sent you so he can help you along. I'll  
/also write him a note detailing everything so he knows what is going on."

Breo turns away and heads towards the captains cabin. She pauses and turns back around.

"It will probably also be best for you take some ale with you...I'll have a bit prepared for you to give to him. And also this."

Breo opens her pouch and pulls out a small container of varnish; no one knows why she keeps it because it is too thick and sticky to actually be used.

"Give him this as well. He should get a good laugh out if it...or he may just start twitching...could go either way."

With a sad smile, Breo turns and heads to her cabin to write the note for Orsik, letting him know everything that has happened (excluding the part where she confessed her love) and that she is sending Zeth to him in hopes that he can help her out.

(A couple hours later)

Zeth stands besidethe gang plank, her satchel and equipment thrown over her shoulder and the note safely tucked away in a secret pocket.

Breo stands in front of her, her hands tucked behind her back, looking very much like the captain she is.

"Zeth...I hope you find the answers you're seeking...and I hope to see youagain soon."

Breo pats Zeth on the shoulder and walks towards her cabin, shutting the door behind her. Zeth stares after for a bit before turning and heading down to land, a note with a map telling her where to go to find this dwarf named Orsik. As she steps foot  
/on land, she hears the notes of a mournful song coming from the ship and knows exactly where it comes from; but she continues on, determined to find her answers before coming back to Breo and giving her an answer.

With one last glance back, she heads out on her journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Session 0**

Zeth starts walking through the port town, looking down and trying her best to remain unseen; but she stands out with her red toned skin and long tail and purple hair. She hears the whispers from the people on the street and tries to move fast to get out of the town and into the woods so that she can make her way to her destination.

Then, she passes a group of younger, human men. They seem to be drunk so Zeth tries to just pass by without drawing their attention.

"Hey lads! Look what we have here! Have you ever seen anything like that?"

Zeth puts her head down lower, trying to seem as small as possible but to no avail. She watches out of the corner of her eye as the men start to stumble towards her, several times almost falling on their faces.

"Would you look at that? Never seen anything like you before."

Zeth hunches over more, trying not to seem intimidating at all while her long, thin tail whips and curls around her ankles. She knows it won't work, but this tactic has become habit at this point. She had almost forgotten this feeling of shame for being born this way after being with Breo for so long.

"Why is _it_ dressed like that? You think people want to see what you look like, demon spawn?"  
style="font-family: '.SFUIText-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 17pt;"

Zeth had forgotten what type of clothing she was wearing; she had intended to change clothes before leaving the ship but was preoccupied with Breo's question.

Zeth is wearing a simple outfit made of animal hide; it is a two piece with the top being a strip of hide tied at the center of her sternum and covering her chest area while leaving her shoulders and stomach area bare. The bottom piece is also made of animal hide and is a simple skirt tied on with a strong leather cord; it reaches down to her knee on the right side but the left side ends right at her hip, making it easy for her to move around and climb on things. Her long amethyst purple hair is tied in a braid reaching almost down to her bare feet. She never wears shoes, feeling that they get in the way when she tries to connect to nature.

Zeth just stands there looking down, knowing if they see her golden cat shaped eyes it will only make things worse.

"Does it think it's _pretty_? Who would ever think something like you is pretty?"

Zeth stands there taking the insults. She is used to the abuse and just hopes that it stays with words and doesn't resort to them trying to lay hands on her as has happened so many times before.

Eventually, in their drunken stupor, the men get distracted by a woman they find attractive and begin to leave. Zeth waits a bit longer, not moving and barely breathing before finally heading back on her way.

She finally makes it to the edge of the town and heads towards the woods, very much ready to be away from people for a while.

Zeth decides to just walk around the woods for a bit composing herself before heading out. She walks around, feeling the grass and moss on her bare feet and enjoying the feeling.

After about an hour of just connecting back with nature, Zeth feels good enough to start her journey again. She turns into a simple bird, her clothes and gear melding into the body and within seconds she is a simple songbird.

She takes flight, heading towards where the map told her to find the dwarf named Orsik.

(One Month Later)

Zeth finally lands on the ground. It would not have take as long as it did if she was able to keep the form for longer than a couple of hours, but she finally made it. With a quick check, she makes sure that she looks presentable in a nearby window before heading towards what she assumes to be the correct place.

She quietly opens the front door and looks around. Inside she sees a large tavern area. The stone floor is fitted in pattern, the walls are made of dark wood with stone inlays; the ceiling is wooden with a large carving of a dragon in flight being struck down by a dwarf with a hefty maul.

Zeth looks around a bit more, never being comfortable in this kind of setting because people tend to change around her when they have ale in their system and lose control. She cautiously looks around, taking a minute to check for any potential dangers; finding none she continues on into the tavern, looking around for the dwarf.

It does not take her long to find him as he is bellowing out the story of killing the dragon, a story Zeth has heard many times from Breo.

She approaches, her tail quickly whipping around her ankles as if it is trying to trip her to stop her from progressing further.

"Hello, are you Orsik, the owner of this tavern?"

She watches as the dwarf pauses and turns around, looking at her questioningly. He takes a breath before replying,

"Yes, I am. How can I help you?"

Zeth takes out the note and the tin of varnish that Breo gave her to pass on. She takes a step back, her tail whipping impossibly fast around her legs.

"Breo sent me. She said you could help me."

She looks down, to afraid to look the dwarf in the eye for fear of the hate and disgust she always seems to see in others eyes. 'Except for Breo's.' The thought comes unbidden to her mind and she feels a strange mixture of sadness with happiness, remembering how Breo was the first person to ever look at her without that hate in her eyes; she looked at her with awe and lov-

She shakes her head to stop the wayward thought before it goes further.

She glances up at the dwarf, the one she has heard all about from Breo, waiting for him to say something. She watches as he takes the lid off of the varnish and gives a little chuckle before setting it up a shelf with other oddities.

He then takes the note out and reads through it. Zeth waits to see what he will say, watching as he folds the letter back up and puts it away, looking up at her.

"Any friend of Breo's is a friend of mine."

Zeth stands frozen for a second before realizing that he said she can stay there. She feels a sudden surge of happiness to be accepted so quickly by this stranger. She watches Orsik head towards the nearest table and sit down, signaling for a barmaid to bring drinks.

"Come. Let's sit and talk and you can tell me how you met Breo."

(About an Hour Later)

Zeth tells Orsik about how she was found floating in the ocean by Breo and her crew and how Breo took her in and trained her up as her apprentice. She leaves out the part of the love confession, knowing that it is something that shouldn't be spoken of yet, that it is just between her and Breo for now.

After a bit of silence following her story, Orsik looks like he remembers something all of a sudden.

"Oh! I bought this for Breo, but she left before I could give it to her. I'll let you hold onto it so you can take it back to her once you find what you're looking for."

After saying this, he gets up and pulls a set of bagpipes from behind the counter and lays it in front of Zeth. She gently takes the bagpipes in her hands, knowing how Breo loves her instruments.

"Thank you. I will be sure it gets to her safe."

She gently lays it down next to her gear to be taken up to her new room later on. When she looks up, she notices the door to the back cracked open and a head sticking out looking at her before jerking back in and shutting the door.

She feels the sharp sting of being stared at again, but tries her best to ignore it. She turns back to Orsik and is about to say something to him, but the door opens once more. This time, it opens all the way and a young gnome like figure steps out. He doesn't look like a normal gnome though; his pale grey skin has hints of light brown in it and his ears are slightly pointed. He has long black hair and is also a fair bit taller than a normal gnome, not too much shorter than Zeth herself who stands a little over five feet tall.

She watches him walk over to the tankards of ale, grabbing two mugs as he goes and winking in her direction. She looks behind her to see if there was someone else he could have winked at, but the tavern is almost empty and there is no one behind the table she is at.

She turns back around and glances between the stranger and Orsik nervously. He appears to notice her slight distress and turns slightly towards the bar.

"I hope you're paying for that."

The stranger sighs before turning back with full cups of ale,

"Yes, Uncle."

He puts down two coins on the counter before making his way slowly towards the table that Zeth is occupying. Her tail picks up again and starts thrashing and curling around the legs of the stool she is sitting on. He turns to Orsik.

"Uncle, Brandis has a question for you."

"Then tell him to come here."

The stranger starts to look slightly exasperated.

"He said you have to meet him back there...he needs to give you the ingredients we got."

Orsik gets a knowing look on his face before slowly getting out of his seat.

"Alright, I'll go and see him."

As Orsik leaves and gets behind the stranger he mouths something to Zeth.

 _'I'm so sorry_.'

Zeth watches Orsik leave the room, shaking his head as he goes. She jumps a bit as the stranger sits down and puts one of the mugs in front of her. He watches as she takes a quick sip...and promptly begins coughing up a lung as the fiery liquid makes its way down her throat.

The stranger chuckles a bit and continues to stare at her for a moment. Then he takes a breath and starts talking.

"You know, I saw you from across the hall and I have never seen anything like you before."

At this point, Zeth looks down, knowing what is coming, waiting for the taunts and names to start up once more; but instead she hears some shuffling from the other side of the table and looks up. The stranger has his hand out, and in it is the most beautiful stone she has ever seen. She stares at it, mesmerized by its beauty before hearing the stranger clear his throat.

"This stone is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...until tonight when I looked into your eyes."

Zeth freezes for a second, her tail stopping in the air before picking up double time with its thrashing against the stool legs; she feels her face turn a deeper red than it already is before stammering out,

"O-oh...thank you...I-"

Before she can finish, she hears a bellow coming from the back rooms,

"Where are my gloves?!"

Orsik comes out to the main floor and motions for the stranger to follow him. She watches as he gets up to leave.

"I look forward to getting to know you better."

He starts to walk off then turns back around.

"I'll buy you another drink sometime soon."

Zeth begins to blush more, not knowing how to take this and feeling like this could all be some elaborate prank or cruel joke.

"Th-that would be nice...maybe with the whole family...we can all have drinks sometime..."

She watches him give her another wink as he leaves, a glint in his eye. She's seen this type of look before...with Breo; she would have the same look whenever she found out about a treasure that had not yet been found or a land that had not yet been conquered.

She is not sure if she should be worried about that look or not. Zeth sits there for a bit longer, thinking over what she has been through in the last month before heading up to her new room. After laying her equipment down, she starts getting ready for bed thinking of the strange people she has met today.


	3. Important not

_Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since the next session getting published; I just started a new job and I'm trying to find the time to write up the sessions but it is harder than I thought : p I'm going to try and get the next session out to you guys as soon as possible!_  
 _  
_

 _Thanks for understanding!_


End file.
